A number of handrails are known, for use in bathrooms, hallways and other areas where extra support or stabilization may be needed. Individually, the known handrails provide a wide variety of structures which provide support and allow attachment to a wall or other supporting structure. However, while a wide variety of issues have been addressed, including attachment, reinforcement and support, the known handrails have so far failed to provide the correct mix of structures which cooperate effectively to provide a handrail that is rigid, easily installed and cost-effective.
An additional problem found with known handrails is that the fasteners and other hardware used to install the handrail is subjected to a harsh environment, including frequent application of water. Adhesives are typically used in such an environment for such accessories as soap dishes, which may be adhered to the tile surface. However, where a great deal of weight must be borne, adhesives are not safe. This leaves unresolved the question of how to fasten a handrail, and at the same time protect the fastening hardware used.